


Seis Minutos Para Salvar Una Vida

by skripka



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Smoking, slashy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: "No creativity, these demon-types. It's always innocent blood. Why can't it be the blood of corrupt television executives for a change?""Because no one is sure they're entirely human?"





	Seis Minutos Para Salvar Una Vida

"I just don't see why we're the ones mucking through the sewers, mate."

Wesley found the box they were looking for. "Because Angel had to ... deal with the client."

Spike leaned against the wall. "Nancy boy," he muttered.

"If you wouldn't mind, Spike?" Wesley asked, pointedly. Spike pushed himself off the wall with ill-grace, knelt down, and yanked the box out of the cubby hole it had been wedged in.

"What is this, anyway?"

Wes ran his nimble fingers around the perimeter of the container, looking for any cracks, openings they could use. "Inside here is a magic spell designed to sacrifice a dozen newborns in a dozen different hospitals in a dozen different countries simultaneously, and I have less than six minutes to disarm it. If you wouldn't mind?" Spike raised his hands in mock-surrender, and backed away.

"No creativity, these demon-types. It's always innocent blood. Why can't it be the blood of corrupt television executives for a change?" Spike complained.

Wesley grunted in satisfaction as he found the catch. "Because no one is sure they're entirely human?" An eldritch glow came from the interior of the box. Both Spike and Wesley stared for a moment. "Right then. You have the book?"

Spike blinked out of his reverie. "Right. Book." He reached into his duster's inside pocket and pulled out a small leather-bound volume to hand to Wesley. Engrossed in his study of the mechanics of the spell, Wes took the book without looking up.

"You see? Have to break this one ley-line, and the whole thing will collapse." Wesley smiled tightly in triumph.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Well, get to it. Four minutes left for those innocent babies."

"Right." Wesley opened the book, searched quickly for the counter spell and began muttering Latin, finger tracing each line as he read it off. The light from the spell slowly sputtered and died, leaving both of them in the dark.

"Did you do it?"

"I think so."

A click, an orange flame and a sullen red glow turned Wes' light-blinded eyes to where Spike stood.

"Is that cigar smoke I smell?"

The glow moved obliquely. "You know, it might be?"

Wes sighed. "Any particular reason you're tormenting me now?"

The glow gesticulated. "No torture, mate. This is a celebratory cigar, this is."

"Fine." Wes rose to his feet, grabbed where he thought Spike's wrist was, and snagged it. Ignoring the vampire's surprised protest, he twisted the hand and grabbed the cigar. He sniffed. "Cuban? Naughty Spike."

"Hey, I'm not American."

"Neither am I." Wes put the blunt end of the stogie in his mouth, and took a long drag. His eyes finished adjusting to the dark. Spike was watching his mouth. 

Wes grinned and blew out the smoke.

"You know, for someone who's one hundred and forty-three years old, you can be an easy mark sometimes, Spike." He handed the cigar back to the vampire and turned to leave the alcove.

"Bloody hell! I'm not... wait." Spike followed close on Wesley's heels, counting on his fingers. "Hell," he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> for llaras' request
> 
> Angel fandom. Wesley and Spike pairing.  
> Title: Seis Minutos Para Salvar Una Vida  
> Dialogue: Is that cigar smoke I smell?


End file.
